Promises
by Aussie-mel
Summary: Severus fulfills his promise to Dumbledore and changes the face of the war forever.


**Title:** Promises   
><span>**Author:** Aussie Mel  
><span><strong>Email:<strong> stargazer_  
><span><strong>Category:<strong> Angst,  
><span><strong>Spoilers:<strong> CoS, PoA, GoF, OoTP _*******HBP SPOILERS*******.**_**  
>Characters:<strong> Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter.  
><span><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><span><strong>Warnings: SPOILERS<strong>, Character Death  
><span><strong>Summary:<strong> Severus fulfills his promise to Dumbledore and changes the face of the war forever.  
><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Harry Potter and the associated characters. I am making no money off this fic, and I am only doing it for fun.  
><span><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _**HEAVY SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD.**_ Anything _**Bold Italics **_belongs to J.K Rowling and is a direct quote from the book.

"_**Avada Kedavra"**_He hated himself for having to do it. Albus Dumbledore had been more of a father figure to him than his own father had been. Now from some cruel twist of fate he'd become his murderer.

As the curse left his lips and found its target, he could feel the magical restraints the Unbreakable Vow dissipate, no longer compelling him to act; he was no longer bound by a vow he'd foolishly made whilst digging for information. Unfortunately he'd found out too late exactly _what_ was required from the young Malfoy heir.

Knowing he had to flee and quickly Severus turned to Draco and snapped _**"Out of here, quickly"**_grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and hurtling him through the door ahead. The other Death Eaters following close behind.

Once free of the tower he ran as fast as he could. He had to escape the castle and its grounds before anyone realized what had happened there. If the Order realized he was responsible for Dumbledore's death before he was free of the grounds, everything they had worked toward for the last twenty plus years would be lost, and Albus' death would be for naught.

Albus' death had secured his position among the Death Eaters though Severus wasn't even sure the price had been worth it. Now the only person the Dark Lord had ever feared was dead, and nothing would hold the Dark lord at bay for long.

Now the only thing standing between the Dark Lord and the fall of the wizarding world was Potter and his two cohorts. The Order could probably hold the Dark Lord off for a time, but with Dumbledore dead, the Wizarding world would be in a state of disarray, it would be chaos. Nothing would stop him if the Dark Lord decided to strike now, least of all Potter.

When Albus had first broached the topic with him he had refused. He had not seen the need to sacrifice their leader to the cause. Even with the curse to his hand, Severus knew that he could have found a cure given time. He had begged him to reconsider but nothing he said seemed to make a difference. His mind was set on this action and nothing could convince him otherwise.

Albus had saved his life, his very soul, so many times. Severus could not face the thought that such a powerful wizard would die by his hand. He'd often thought he had a great deal of blood on his hands but he knew he could not live through the pain of killing his mentor.

Not many people had realized the extent Albus would go to for something he believed in. If he'd set his mind on something nothing and no one could convince him otherwise. Albus Dumbledore could be a manipulative bastard and he'd manipulated Severus perfectly. Not that anyone would believe him. Severus had often wondered whether Albus had tricked the sorting hat into sorting him into Gryffindor. Albus would have made a great Slytherin.

In the end, there was no choice. Either he killed his mentor or he himself would die a rather painful death. Neither choice was a good one. He had come to terms with his own death, but that stupid Potter brat had told Albus of the Unbreakable Vow. It was his fault; overall, he should have taken more precautions and warded the door.

Somehow from the little information he had gained, Albus had worked out what was happening, trapping him perfectly and forcing him to become his killer.

If he had realized what Draco's task had been, he would never have made that vow with Narcissa. Now because of his stupidity, the wizarding world was without one of its greatest heroes and he would never be free. Even if by some miracle he survived the war, no one would believe him innocent. He would be throw into Azkaban and forgotten.

Now the Order of the Phoenix would believe him to be the traitor they'd always believed him to be and he couldn't even defend himself, couldn't tell them the truth. He was condemned to live the remainder of his short life on the run from the ministry, always hoping to make a difference in the light's struggle for supremacy but knowing in the end it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

He would _never_ betray the trust Albus had placed in him, all he could hope for was that Albus' sacrifice would not be for nothing.

Severus ducked as a curse sailed over his head, barely missing him. Glancing behind him quickly Severus saw the Potter brat firing curses at him. He had escaped the castle easy enough now all he needed to do was make his way from the grounds to where he could Apparate.

He should have known Potter would follow him; the boy never could leave well enough alone.

Shouting out _**"Run, Draco!"**_and hoping that at least the boy would escape. The last thing he wanted on his conscience was another death. Especially when the Headmaster had tried his damnedest to ensure the boy would not become a murderer. Severus agreed with Albus on that point. He didn't think Draco had it in him to kill anyone; maybe there was hope for the boy yet, perhaps he could survive this with his soul intact.

Severus turned to face Potter. They stood barely twenty yards apart, yet Severus could see Potters face clearly. His face etched in hard lines, all of them screaming hatred at him. Sneering, Severus raised his wand simultaneously with Potter.

"_**Cruc-"**_ Again and again Potter tired casting the Unforgivable curses at him and time after time, he blocked them before they were completed.

As the curses were, blocked Severus saw another Death Eater set Hagrid's house on fire. Even then, the boy kept trying to curse him.

"_**No **__**Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" **_Severus spat at him over the roaring of the flames. _**"You haven't got the nerve or the ability-" **_Severus was starting to feel grateful the Occlumency lessons of the previous year had been an abysmal failure as it allowed him to _know_ when the next curse was coming his way. Potters thoughts were extremely loud when he was under stress.

Defending himself from Potter was easy, requiring no effort on his part. Potter's spells were weak and unpredictable due to his seething rage. One of his greatest skills had been his ability to keep a cool head in any situation. It was now proving to be an advantage, he could see the rage and hate on the boys face as he coolly and calmly deflected Potters curses back at him.

"_**Fight back!" **_Potter screamed at him _**"Fight back, you cowardly-" **_

Rage suddenly boiled up momentarily taking him by surprise. How dare the arrogant prat call him a coward? He'd spent nearly his entire adult life risking life and limb to protect the wizarding world and the boy had the nerve to call him a coward. He couldn't be a spy and still be a coward. _**"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" **_ He seethed rage practically rolling off him in waves _**"Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?" **_Severus continued to taunt him.

Severus could tell he'd hit a nerve when the boy attempted to curse him again. Wouldn't the boy ever learn? As far as the wizarding world was, concerned Potter was their only hope at surviving the Dark Lords reign. They all believed the boy was the only one who could destroy him, for all he knew they were correct. Despite that, the boy would never survive long enough to achieve that if he kept acting so rashly.

"_**Stupe-"**___Potter shouted rage shining through his eyes as he slung the curse at him.

"_**Blocked again, and again, and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!"**_ he spat, venom dripping from his every word and everyone thought the boy was intelligent. If he was Severus couldn't see it, he was practically telling him why he could not get any of his curses to hit their mark. Yet all his warnings and advice seemed to do was further enrage the boy. Why did he continuously put his life on the line if all he ever got form it was barely concealed hatred and scorn?

"_**Now come! It is time to be gone, before the ministry turns up-"**___Severus turned addressing the other Death Eaters.

"_**No!**__**" **_Severus shouted as one of his 'colleagues' cast the Crucio curse on Potter, he could not allow the boy to be seriously damaged. He could not allow their sacrifices to be in vein. Shouting angrily at the Death Eater who cast the spell, he said, _**"Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go!"**_

Despite him calling, the others off the brat used his momentary distraction to throw his own curse in his face. _**"Sectum-" **_

"_**No, Potter!" **_He said his words dripping silkily with untold rage. How _dare_ he try to use his own spells against him? He had known Potter had found his old potions book after the incident with Draco. He knew only one spell that had those results. Yet despite everything, he had let him keep it. After all Potter could use all the help, he could get in the upcoming conflict.

"_**You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them – I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so ... no!" **_ The longer the duel with Potter continued the more highly-strung and emotional he became. He should have known the boy was no different from his arrogant father.

"_**Kill me, then," **_Potter challenged him _**"Kill me like you killed him, you coward-"**_ Finally he snapped, he could not handle the boy calling him a coward any longer, he'd just done the hardest thing of his life and he was being called a coward, no more.

"_**DON'T-" **_He screamed with rage _**"-CALL ME A COWARD!"**_ As he shouted the last word, he magically threw Potter backwards. Despite a desperate desire to kill the boy for humiliating him, he restrained himself and instead went to curse him again. Before he could get so much as a curse off Hagrids stupid Hippogriff attacked him forcing him to flee. Instead, he turned and raced from the grounds Apparating away to safety.

He landed inside his bedroom at Spinners End. He would stay the night and heal the wounds from the Hippogriff. He could only afford the few hours until morning, and then he would need to meet up with the Dark Lord to cement fully his position. He knew he should have done directly to the Dark Lord's side, but at this moment in time, he was far too vulnerable, his emotions running high from the evenings events.

The Dark Lord would allow him a few hours before expecting his presence, he had that long to firm his Occlumency walls so as not to let anything slip.

Quickly inspecting his wound and taking a healing potion Severus stripped and Lay down on his bed Severus and let his exhaustion take over. Somehow he knew tonight's events would only be the beginning of his trouble and that much worse events were coming. With that final thought, Severus drifted into an uneasy sleep.

~Finis~


End file.
